


Glad

by Tiny_Teddy_Bear



Category: SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works, The Armourer's House - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Teddy_Bear/pseuds/Tiny_Teddy_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tamsy,’ said Piers very firmly, ‘I’m glad you've come. We all are; but if nobody else is – I’m glad you’ve come.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

Piers wasn’t sure, at first, that he _wanted_ a young girl-cousin living in the Dolphin House with them. He imagined her, vaguely, as being rather like Beatrix, full of whispers and poses and high drama, with hair as bright as flame.

But the moment he saw her, his little cousin Tamsyn, he knew that he had been quite wrong, and she wasn’t that sort of little girl at all.

She had a thick mane of black hair, for one thing, and that was surprising, because Piers had thought that all the Caunters had red hair. And she was little and sturdily built, and – he found with a little spark of pleased surprise – she was really rather a quiet sort of little girl. He’d thought that he and Littlest were the only quiet Caunters, too.

But Tamsyn was quiet, quiet in an interested sort of way, watching things with bright dark eyes, instead of speaking. She had very black eyes and hair, and skin as brown as a berry, and a determined little chin; and sometimes she would have a lonely, heartsick, longing sort of look on her face. That was mostly when no-one was looking, when Piers’ mother was busy and the Almost-Twins were having some private joke together.

Piers noticed this himself, of course, but he had always been very good at noticing things like that, things that other people missed. And he decided that he was glad, after all, that little Tamsy had come to the Dolphin House, because she seemed to him to be someone very like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ve searched for Armourer’s House fanfiction, but there’s NONE, anywhere. Are there any other fans around?  
> Anyway, I decided to write something myself. This is only a short little piece to get me going, but I’m planning to write a longer story for Piers and Tamsy sometime. Please do leave a review! :)


End file.
